xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phog
Phog Christoph (Japanese: , Fogu Kurisutofu; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a Prospector and a member of the private military organization BLADE. He is Frye's younger brother. Appearance Phog is a human with blue eyes and short blond hair, which conceals his right eye. Personality Phog is an awkward, quiet man who values his time alone. He is known to frequently space out, or have a foggy head, and can often be forgetful. It is revealed in Animal Lover that he is deathly afraid of cats, as he says they do not like him. He and his older brother Frye have a troubled relationship, which was caused when their father sacrificed his position on the White Whale for a younger individual. Frye grew to resent his brother for accepting and understanding their father's decision when he could not, but the two later reconciled their relationship and began to comprehend each others' feelings. It is revealed then that the two still care for one another deeply, and begin to become close once more. Gameplay Location Phog is located near Deliverance Park in the Residential District of New Los Angeles. Recruitment Phog can be recruited after completing Foggy Dilemma. In battle Phog's Class is Winged Viper. When he is first recruited, he is level 15 and rank 3. He uses Dual Swords and Dual Guns. His two Signature Arts are Crisis Zone (Dual Swords) and Sky High (Dual Guns). He has three skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Phog and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Frye * Solan * Walter Story Main story Like most recruitable characters, Phog does not play a large role in the main story. He does, however, appear in the ending credits scene where he can be seen struggling to do push-ups unlike other fellow BLADEs. Trivia * In the Japanese version, Phog Christoph is labeled with his full name. This was also the case in the unfinished localization shown during Treehouse Live presentation at E3 2015. During his fifth heart-to-heart he says he is part of the Christoph family. * Due to Phog's relationship with Frye, the two cannot be in the same party once they are first unlocked. This can only be fixed by completing Blitzkrieg. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "I'm psyched to go. Move in close!" * "Use an aura to level the playing field!" * "We have to turn this around. Buff me up!" * "Cripple the enemy! Now's your chance!" * "We can't mess around with foes this big. Buff up to be safe!" * "I see a window! Buff up now!" * "Cripple 'em! They have to deal with these conditions, too." * "I made sure they can't move. Attack from range!" * "Be careful. Let's weaken them first!" * "We should buff up now and play it safe!" * "Use an aura... Hold out just a little longer..." * "Enemy damage confirmed. Weaken them!" * "Wow, I did it! Cripple 'em and pile on the hits!" * "Now's a good time to use an aura!" * "Are we having a 'bro moment'? Okay then, fire away!" * "I'll hold 'em. Shoot 'em from behind!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Gallery Phog.png|Phog in Xenoblade Chronicles X 117.jpg|Official Art XCX-Phog-Christoph-01.png|Phog's location as a NPC Phog info.jpg|Phog's character infobox in the English version Phog Sheet.png|Phog's character infobox in the Japanese version Fog infobox.JPG|Phog's infobox from the Affinity Chart (XCX) Fog sunset.jpg|Phog Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Phog Category:XCX Protagonists Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Residential District NPCs